raiderz_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The World
Everything about RaiderZ and it's realms The Story of RaiderZ Five years from the present, Rendel, is hit by a large meteor. The country is located on the planet Velix. As a result of this meteorite, there was heavy damage and a large number of creatures were destroyed. King Roland, decided to send out the Royal Alchemists to investigate the Limos desert. They are led by their leader The Grand Alchemist Horen. Soon a camp was founded and named Theoran by the Royal Alchemists. They stayed in this camp for over a year studying the meteorite. They eventually discovered a certain property in the meteorite that had the ability to change the nature of other objects. The Royal Alchemists began calling this meteorite "The Philosopher's Stone." Horen decided to visit the King and demonstrate how he could create how he could make an extremely powerful stone called “Velaxium.” He would do this by utilizing the power of the meteorite. This pleased the King tremendously and he decreed the meteorite is “the gift from God upon Rendel.” The meteorite was henceforth named “The Prime Stone.” The King and others soon started to believe that the secret of world creation lay within the power of this stone. Weapon creation was done by the Royal Alchemists and Horen through the process of refining the meteorite. They eventually drove out the ancient tribe Volo from Rendel. Rendel became filled with an unblown plague and many people in the Eastern Region died as a result of this plague. The King decided to forbid people from visiting the Eastern region. He constructed the Grand Wall of Silence in order to prevent the spread of the plague. The King also demanded that nobody had access to the prime stone again. People were forbidden from using the meteorite's power. However, the rumor of the power of the stone spread through other tribes and countries. These tribes and countries found out that Rendel was devastated by chaos. The King then demanded that all of ferocious animals be destroyed. Many people began coming to Rendel looking to get rid of these monsters and help solve the mystery of the prime stone. And now an adventurer has just arrived in Ingen, a small harbor city in Rendel with full of one’s own dream. A dark shadow appeared over Rendel at the same time. The meteorite led to the death of many of the desert creatures. The bones eventually began to merge together with other creates and this led to a severe flooding throughout the kingdom. Information about Rendel Currency: Gold and Bellpesos Religion: Renas Location: Rendel is located in the planet Velix Rarities Common: Common grade items have the highest drop rate in RaiderZ and are always the worst option gear wise. Uncommon: Uncommon has an bit of a lower drop rate than common items. Rare: Rare is the third lowest drop rate in RaiderZ. Legendary: Legendary items have the second most lowest drop rate in all of RaiderZ. Epic: Epic is the Rarest and also the one that has the lowest drop rate in the whole RaiderZ. At the moment there are no Epic Itmes available in RaiderZ. Diseases Asthenia Asthenia is an disease in RaiderZ where your whole body goes numb and your too weak to do anything.